Sylar's Warehouse
by MigratingCub
Summary: Sylar/Reader Smut - You are on a lone search for the serial killer, but when you find him, things take a turn you were secretly hoping for.


You peak around another corner in the abandoned warehouse, holding your tranq gun up next to your face.

Clear.

No noise, other than your labored breathing. You'd been chasing down Sylar for months, finally getting a tip about his current camping spot. The old warehouse next to the shipyard. It hadn't been used in years and was the perfect place to practice any noisy activities. After working on the case for so long, you didn't want to risk word getting out and decided to come alone.

It was late into the evening, almost too dark to see. The street lights outside shone just enough to let her eyes take in your surroundings.

Crouching down, you straighten your arms, extending the long gun outward. Each step you take is deliberate and calculated, avoiding any noisy debris beneath them as you approach the opposite door. There was just enough space from the door being cracked to see inside.

There he was. Laying down on a crude mattress, with only jeans on. His back was facing you as you took a few moments to observe how god-like this man truly was. Even if he was without his powers, he was like a living sculpture.

You slowly move the tip of the gun barrel between the door and frame to pry it open, not wanting to wake him. When you'd just enough room to fire the gun, you pulled the trigger. Instantly, his hand flew up, stopping the dart in mid-air.

Your eyes widen with fear and you fire again, second dart barely even shooting out of the barrel.

"When will you people ever learn?" He groaned as he rose from his bed. His hair was dishoveled and eyes groggy. Keeping his hand extended, he flicked his fingers as that dark grin spread across his face. The darts turned in the air, now aiming back at you. "How much did you overload them with this time? Twice, three times as much?" He tsked and raised his dark brows, "You'd be out for a long time with these, wouldn't you?"

You swallow hard as you raise your hands in defeat. Another flick of his hand, and the gun is out of yours and well across the room, broken in two. The darts still suspended in the air. Your heart pounds in your chest, feeling like it will vibrate out of you.

He smirks again, "I can hear your fear." Inhaling deliberately, he closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh. "I can smell your sweat as well. Your perfume, your body wash." His eyes flickered to your crotch, "Your arousal." The side of his mouth curled as he lowered his head, eyes shadowed by his brows. "I thought you planned to capture me, not fuck me."

You laugh nervously, swallowing a moan. The thought of this man overpowering you had always been a fantasy. Standing before him now, arms still up in the air, in your black FBI tank top and jeans, the fantasy began to burn in between your thighs.

He laughed again, thoroughly enjoying this turn of events, "Some cop you've turned out to be." Stalking up to you, he flicked his fingers to the side, sending the darts flying into the wall. His dark eyes shadowed, "Getting horny on the job. Shame…on…you." Each word separated by a flick of his finger, tearing your shirt right down the middle and flinging it to the floor. "Even dressed the part, didn't you." His finger hooked underneath the wiring of your lace bra, pulling you against him. He towered over you, making you feel even more powerless. The dark brown eyes bore deep into yours as he inhaled again. "Getting worse, hmm?"

"Y-yes…" You finally manage to speak. The tightening of your stomach eliciting a small groan.

"So you do speak. Perhaps I shall have you making other noises as well." Sylar purred as he lift your chin with a crooked finger. His lips brushed against yours, sending sparks of pleasure coursing through you.

You whimper, holding back from him. "No powers."

"I don't need powers to fuck." His voice was dark and husky as he enunciated the word 'fuck' right in your ear, tickling your neck with his breath.

Slowly, you snake your hands around his bare waist. His skin warmer than you'd imagined as he pulls you against him. Skin on skin, yours beginning to flush as his lips press hard against yours. You can already feel his growing erection pressing against your stomach, beginning to throb.

With a dark growl, he lowers you to the ground and pins down your wrists above your head. His erection grinds hard against your crotch as he captures your mouth, silencing your groans. He rocks his body back and forth, painfully slow as your breathing becomes labored from your arousal. Parting your lips, you allow his hungry tongue to enter and meet with yours.

His grip tightens on your wrists and he pushes himself back up to run his hand through his hair as he grins down at you. Your hands rest on his thighs that straddle you before you run them up his bare chest. Those brown eyes flash with dangerous lust before he grabs your wrists again. Pulling one hand to his mouth, he kisses your palm, sending tingles down your arm. You try to pull free, yearning to touch him but he doesn't allow it. Instead, he takes both of your wrists in one large hand as the other grazes down your stomach to your jeans. With one skilled flick of his fingers, the button is undone and his hand is diving down underneath your panties.

A wicked grin forms on his face, eyes gleaming as he dips a finger in your wetness. "What is it about me that makes you so wet?"

You moan, arching your body as he dips a single finger into you.

"Is it my body?"

You nod, biting your lip.

"My…power?" He pushes his finger in further, pulling another moan from you.

"You want to be dominated, is that it?" You groan loudly as he pushes a second finger into you, curling them up as he slowly drags them out.

"Well, good thing that's natural instinct for me then." He smirks as he pulls out his fingers to slowly place them into his mouth. "Delectable." His tongue cleans his lips, slowly as he keeps his eyes on yours.

"Sylar, please." You pant. Lust fogging your mind; body writhing beneath him. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Begging me for what?" His hand rubs you over your jeans.

Arching up your hips against him, you groan loudly, "Fuck me, please!"

He stands, quickly pulling down his jeans and boxers as you rush to remove your jeans and panties. Instead of returning to the floor with you, he grabs your hand and roughly pulls you to him to pick you up and wrap your legs around his waist. You kiss him hungrily, fisting handfuls of brown hair as he backs you up against a wall. Your back smacks against it hard at the same time his hardened length crashes against your clit.

"Fuck." He hisses against your lips. Holding you up with one hand, he positions himself at your slick cunt and slams into you hard to the hilt. A strangled moan rushes from you as he fills you and hits against your depths. Your arms around his neck tighten as his lips drop to your neck, planting kisses and nipping harshly. His hands on your hips dig in, threatening to draw blood as he rapidly pounds into you. Feral grunts and groans rattle his chest like a wild lion. "Fuck, you're tight."

Words were nonexistent in your brain as it swarmed with lust and pleasure. Your nails raking down his back drew a deep growl from his depths as he thrust hard into you, pushing you up the wall several inches. One hand shot up and grabbed your hair as he kept you pinned. "Is this what you want, you slut?" He rocked his hips forward again, your mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as your chest heaved with deep breaths.

"Answer me." He snarled, pushing against you again.

"Yes, Sylar! Fuck, yes!"

"Good." He let go of your hair and returned his hand to your hips to hold you firm against the wall. The sound of skin smacking together echoed in the room as he pumped into you. Each thrust sending heavy waves of pleasure, threatening to push you over the edge sooner than you'd hoped.

"You better come for me, you slut." He growled against your neck before biting down hard, his tongue flicking over the captured flesh as your muscles tighten around him. "Jesus Christ!" He groans and hits into you hard, staying to the hilt for only a moment before resuming his punishing pace.

Your nails dig into his back as you feel your insides clenching, begging for release. "I'm..I'm ganna.." He speeds up, cutting off anything else you were going to say as every cell of your body ignites with pleasure. You hit your head back against the wall as your whimpers and moans mimic each wave of your release.

Sylar growls and groans, finding his release just after yours. His grunts matching the volume of your noises as you both ride out the release in unison. He slows after what seems like an eternity. Chest rising and falling rapidly, sweaty strands of hair covering his forehead as he looks at you with that dark grin.

"Some cop you are."

You laugh slightly, drawing a wince from him as your muscles spasm again.


End file.
